Falling deep part 1
by scourgeXshadowFangirl
Summary: One girl and a fucked up life man how's she gonna do it?


Falling deep

It was a late December afternoon, the snow was falling hard as the sun shone bright I was inside watching shootout with my white wolf pup. I rubbed her head and laughed a little when the girl was talking to the shop owners.

Robbin! Can you do me a favor!? I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

I didn't answer.

Robbin, Robbin ROBBIN!

ALRIGHT alright sheesh. I sat bino on the floor and went to the kitchen. What is it mom?

Can you go to the market for me?

Um I guess, I don't see why not. I called Bino and I grabbed my coat put my hair in a ponytail and left with Bino quickly behind.

BRING ME SOMETHING SWEET PLEASE! I heard my little sister call as she slammed the house door.

Gosh one person goes to the market and everyone wants something. I said to myself as I walked to the market.

While I was walking I waved to sonic as he was coming from around his house with tails next to him.

Hey Robbin they both said as I kept walking I saw rouge and knuckles fighting about the master emerald they need couple counseling.

Hi rouge I said to my best friend, hi knuckle head.

Hey Robbin said rouge as I waved and kept walking.

Hey Robbin where ya goin asked jean as her and Sydney were walking down to Sonic's house.

I bet she's going to see shadow…..said my friend Sydney with a smirk.

I blushed a bit, no Sydney, I'm off to the market!

Shuuuuure she said sarcasticly

Anyway, have fun.

Off to Sonic's again I see does your 'mom' know?

Amy doesn't have to know about sonic and I she will kill me, sonic and then comet suicide just because she realized she killed her man. Jean said as she started to walk again.

Well uh good luck with that. I kept walking as I went past the woods and I saw two familiar crimson eyes. "shadow what are you doing!?" I yelled as he walked out of the forest.

He put his arm around me and smirked.

Well what are you doing out this way missy?

I moved my elbow but in that movement he got closer. Going to the market what's your excuse I asked as I stopped walking, I crossed my arms and looked at him.

The forest, it's relaxing to just walk thru there. Every now and then.

Shadow I have to ask you something, people tell me that just because we argue a lot people say we…..like each other.

Yea so? He asked.

I shook my head, never mind I said as I kept walking he ran up next to me and said why did you ask me that, what else were you going to say?

Nothing you know curiosity kills the cats!

that is so wrong its curiosity killed the cat genius.

Shut up. You ass.

Yea sure I'm the ass. He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

Love you too Hun I said as I kept walking.

I got what I was suppose to get and made my way home I walked in, the door was cracked just a slight. I walked in cautiously there was some one here but there wasn't a single noise. I walked into the living room. And there was a man in all black with a ninja like mask on he had brown eyes.

He had a knife in his hand and I saw my mother bleeding out. I gasped and chocked back a cry. I threw fire punches at him.

GET OUT OF HERE! I yelled as he ran out of the front door.

My mom was lying on the floor dyeing.

Mom? I asked

Baby girl she asked as she looked at me. I gasped as I saw her I put my hands over my eyes I cried hard. He stabbed her multiple times, three times in the face and four times on her chest. Sonic and tails busted thru my front door as they saw me crying by my now deased mother.

Robbin are you okay!? Sonic asked as he held me

We saw a man In all black run from this direction so we came to see if anyone got hurt…. He said and paused on that last word.

Call Cleo. I said as I had on hand over both my eyes.

Sonic picked up the phone and dialed her.

Why do we need Cleo? Tails asked aren't you a water and earth bender too?

No I'm learning from Cleo. I can only firebend, shoot lightning and earthbend.

Maybe if you shoot a bolt thru her it will make her come back… sonic said as his words dosed off when he received a hello from Cleo.

Where's Bino and…..RYAN! RYAN! I called for my little sister.

She stepped out of the closet and tails atomaticlly rushed her and hugged her.

I'm sorry Ryan he whispered

Ryan hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

Cleo is right outside sonic said.

CLEO! GET IN HERE HEAL MY MOM! HEAL HER PLEASE.

Cleo came running in and healed my mother but she was to far gone. Every one came shadow hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder. On that late December afternoon. I lost my mother, my courage, my trust, my mind…

Falling deep Chpt. 2

Trust no one, watch everyone I repeated over and over in my head. I layed in my bed every day wondering why, why my mother?

I heard a knocking at my door frame since sonic and tails broke down my door right off the hendges.

It was shadow at my doorstep like usual he's been around quite a lot since the incedent. I wonder why.

Robbin? You up?

I didn't awnser.

Bino came up to me and crawled under my hand I rubbed him softly.

Yea im awake I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

Why? I asked

Huh? He asked in reply

Why do you care so much? For me?

Your mom was murdered right infront of you….

So what does that have to do with you?

Lets just say I know how it feels to have someone dearest to your heart taken away from you…..it hurts very bad its like you just want to blame yourself, get vingence on the world. But it's a been there done that, for me.

Really? You lost your mom too?

No I never had a mom.

What how is that possible?

Don't want to talk about it…..

Ok, I layed back down and faced the wall since he wasn't talking anymore.

I'm sorry about your loss…again he said before he left the room he said sorry so many times but that last one felt like a sword in my throat he sounded so sad he had a scratchy voice and I could feel the tears roll down his face. I wanted to say wait but I couldn't get them past my mouth. My eyes changed to a baby blue as tears rolled down my face. I miss her I miss her hugs I miss her kisses and Ryan can't grow up with out a mom. I have to leave I can't do this anymore it has been a week since she was murdered I would sit at home and cry looking at her old pictures. She was gone but I couldn't accept it I have to get away so I left this letter for you guys don't worry about me I'm a excellent fire bender. Don't worry about me…..

Ps. Ryan go and stay with tails and sonic, Sydney, jean and Amy, rouge and knuckles or shadow I would say scourge but he's not a good influence I named my dearest friends that I trust but I suggest you live with sonic and tails please live with SONIC AND TAILS!

-love you guys

-Robbin

Falling deep Chpt. 3

WHAT! Robbin ran away? Sonic said practically hypervinalating. Shut up blue moron and breath shadow said as he smacked the back of his head. She said not to worry she just needs to cool off she had a lot going on this month her mother was stabbed to death. She got laid off, her cousin was shot and killed, and now she's failing high school we have to help her anyway we can.

Shadow's right said Cleo as she stood by shadow.

Wait did she say I wasn't a good influence!?

Yes scourge you have sex with different women and you drink your not the best influence.

O so your not a player huh? Cleo asked crossing her arms

I use to be. He said as he said as he looked at her with big blue eyes.

C'mon Ryan I'll show you were you'll be staying sonic said as I grabbed his hand ok, tails sonic and I walked across the street and he showed me my room it was a green room with a flat screen a dresser a hanging bed similar to mine and a walk in closet.

Gee thanks sonic I said happily but with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Don't worry you'll be comfortable here plus tails stays here I know you have a little crush on him.

I blushed a bit as he walked off I walked thru the small quaint house then I found some stairs.

Shoot… I heard a familier voice say.

Tails? What are you doing? I asked

Ah! O don't sneak up on me like that he said as he jumped practically out of his skin.

I didn't I called your name tails I said as he calmed down.

Well since you asked, I'm making something to benefit peoples needs I just don't know what it's going to be yet he said as he wiped his head.

I wish you could invent a time machine to where this month never happened I said as I sat on his table and crossed my legs over one another.

I wish I could too but such power doesn't exist. He said as he sat next to me.

I could have saved her im an excellent water and earth bender, but she insisted I stayed in the closet.

You know? Your not as good as they say you are…

I looked at him in disbelief.

Your better, I feel awful you had to indure that.

Better me than you right? I laughed a little as I looked down all of a sudden lips were on mine I was shocked, surprised and confused, tails was kissing me. So I did the appropriate thing and kissed him back we were kissing each other so passionately we didn't here sonic come down. A camra flash went off and startled me and tails I accedentaliy bit his tounge.

Awww that's so cute!

Sorry tails. I said as I caught my breath.

This is a keeper sonic said as he looked at it, my little bro found love from the girl next door that's the best kind. Now it's shadow and Robbin's turn haha.

Sonic your gonna get it tails and I yelled as we chased him back up the stairs.

Falling deep chpt 4

Why would she do it? How come she didn't live out her days with me…. Wait wah did I just say? I don't like Robbin? Or do I? I mean she's not ugly she has long pretty brown hair, a nice skin tone nice size jugs. She's nice to others she's family -oriented and she's got a big heart. She is every thing I've been looking for but I wonder if she feels the same I haven't seen her in a few months

so I couldn't tell her. I'mma find her.

What? Why you said it your self she might need space cool off and you slapped me in the back of the during the process, sonic said as he put his feet in the water.

Today is Friday we always hang at the community pool In the middle of the neighborhood.

For once I agree with blue said scourge after he stopped checking out cleo as she walked by.

Yea I know what I said. But I didn't mean it for a whole 5 months she has a sister to take care of.

Is the sister, or do you miss her? Asked rouge cuddled up with knuckles tanning I guess.

i-no I don't know shut up I said as I blushed between words, any way she has a sister to take care of like I said

Nah im fine Ryan said as she sipped more of her banana smoothie while she kissed tails on the lips when he held him self on the pool edge after doing laps. Sonics house is fun I hear words behind sonics closed door I never heard before like: yea, give me a blow job and ride that dick an…

Okay any way sonic interrupted. Everyone looked at him in shock. What? Sonic cant get laid every now and then?

No just by who?

What's that suppose to mean sonic asked scourge with a look like shut the fuck up.

Nothing he said as he looked off in cleos direction.

No seriously by who?

Amy's ears perked up, yea sonikku by who? I know it wasn't me and you don't know that many girls so it's some one here tell me so I can bash in there skulls amy said as she pulled out her piko piko hammer.

Where do you keep that!? Scourge asked

Classified information. She said with a smile.

Uh um I uh um I I …

What sonic cat's got your tounge?

Yea yep I better go get it sonic said about to make a mad dash for home.

No amy said as she slammed her hammer in front of him. Tell me and I won't kill you.

Fine it's….

Me….. Amy. Said another pink hedgie.

J-Jean? Why you know I love sonic why would you do this to me? She asked as tears ran down her face.

Amy im sorry sonic is just so cute and he's really good I tried to stop but I… but I

….

You what?!

Love him…..

No! sonic do you love her!?

Sonic looked around then at his feet, Yea Amy I do.

No! how could you!

Amy im sorry

Amy picked up her hammer and walked towards jean,

AMY STOP! I yelled.

Amy was a bout to slam her hammer right on her own cousin, but she stopped in mid swing. Blood started to run down her fur as she fell in the pool tails hurried and jumped out before the blood reached him she was bleeding like crazy the whole pool was red, her eyes wide and dull,

WHAT HAVE I DONE! Jean yelled as tears rolled down her face. Sonic held her close as she cried. Amy… I'm so sorry…. You always were my favorite cousin.

Ryan and everyone else(girls) screamed

She…she sliced her with water! Tails said as Ryan held on to him she cut her organs.

It was self defense! I yelled, it would have been the other way around. No one talks about this! This doesn't leave with any of us sonic scourge put on some gloves and help me, tails take the girls and others to your house.

Okay shadow c'mon girls.

Sonic, scourge and I buried her and found a rock and carved here lies Amy Rose digging her own grave since she was 10. Every body ok wit that? I asked

Yea

Pretty much.

We went back and cleaned our self up burned our gloves and tried to forget what we had witnessed.

Man this is a FUCKED UP YEAR! I yelled to sonic and tails's roof.

Falling deep Chpt. 5

I was traveling for months now, I wonder if they miss me, if shadow misses me, wait why do I care I don't like shadow or do i? I was walking along a coast line then I felt pain in my arm,

I groaned in pain as I started to run I had to get a way before I was taken I ran into a forest, and was getting slapped by branches. I tripped and fell on the ground my eyesight started to blur before I blacked out I saw a purple blur with a yellow speck.

You're a beaut, I'll have fun with you….

I blacked out.

I woke up in chains above my head and bite marks my clothes were all torn and gone mostly, I had two punctures on my arm, not dart size but teeth size.

I flutterd my natural pink eyes as they hit the sudden light, that purple blur was now clear, it was a chameleon he was ninja like he had blood red eyes with no puples.

Well arne't you the perfect sex partner and…. Meal.

I gasped and as I did fangs sprang out, no I whispered, wait sex partner? I asked as I looked at him with my red eyes.

Yea I guess you can say…I raped you.

No my virginity gone! You bastard! I otta…. I kicked my foot and fire came out it clipped his horn.

Your feisty! I like feisty he came up to me an tried to kiss me but he didn't know I can breath fire so I practically burnt his face. My hands were cuffed together so I was in a kneeling posiston with my arms up together I looked like a warrior goddess with a gun on her knees my face was fierce and angry. My hair was all out of place and I was sweating.

Touch me again I will blow your fucking head off! I yelled to him kneeling my place.

Good luck… he said as he got a knife and put it to the side of my face as he drug the knife gently across my cheek bone.

Now im going to sex you and have fun and your going to let me! Do you understand?

I spit in his face

He grabbed me and forced himself in I screamed as fire came soon after the pain was intense he wasn't very gentle, the chains rattled every time he got faster. This is the most unpleasant thing I ever felt. I would moan scream and groan in a series of events. I couldn't take it I just yelled

STOP!

But it wasn't me who said it.

Falling deep chpt. 6

My search for Robbin continued a week after amys death. It was hard to get jean back on her feet she stayed with sonic tails and ryan. She was devastated from the death of her best friend. I left at around midnight. I had to sneak past the gates and rainbow the guard dog. Since I am black I blend with the night I snuck past the gate and rainbow. I followed the road in the direction she might have to think like her is to be like her I kept telling my self, I will find her and I will tell her….how I feel.

Falling deep chpt. 7

I woke up next to tails I don't remember much but I remember kissing tails goodnight and saying night to sonic and jean then nothing.

Tails? I asked as I shook him a little.

He groaned and turned over.

Tails! I whispered louder and punched him

Ow! He wined what babe?

What happened last night?

I don't know you said goodnight to everyone and before you got to the stairs you screamed fire and your eyes started changing really quick and you fainted I picked you up and slept with you.

WHAT!?

No not like that im only 12 just like you.

O sorry. I have a feeling, my sisters in trouble. If that happened she's in danger serious danger.

I'll tell sonic he said as he kissed my cheek and rushed out the room.

SONIC GET UP WE GOT A PROBLEM! I heard tails yell as he pounded the door

TAILS! IM COMING! Sonic yelled as he rushed to put on his pants and jean put on some clothes.

What is it? Sonic asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Robbin is in danger. And I belive Ryan is too.

Danger? How do you know

Ryan had a weird fit las night she screamed fire. That's a sign since she's not a fire bender…..

Well if that's true that might be true also. Sonic drunk some more apple juice and kissed jean then headed out with tails and me right behind. Were going to find my sister.

It has been 4 hours sonic! Where are we going?

I don't really know she didn't exactly say where she was going tails.

Yea just be more patient. I said

Yea you won't be saying that in about an hour….

Falling deep chpt. 8

I woke up still in chains it was late. The chameleon came back. He had scars and brusies, like he gotten deat up.

Who was that guy who yelled stop!? I demanded to know.

My boss he didn't want me to rape you he wanted me to keep you pure so he could sell you so I told him th shut the fuck up and I sot him.

You truly are a bastard.

Well,I guess you had fun you slept for 12 straight hours.

Go fuck yourself!

He brought the knife out again I gasped as he came closer. He guided the knife down my chest and cut away the chains. But not the cuffs.

You are going to cooraperate. He said as he grabbed me and started walking. We got to a car.

Get in the damn car if you want to live longer than my patcentes. I had no choice he shoved me in and my hands were still chained. The ride was about 6 hours long. Where are we going! I asked

Somewhere now shut up! He said as kept driving.

I waited for my chance I finally picked the lock on the chains I took them off quickly and quietly. Then I attacked him.

The fire burned the side of his face as I blasted as much as I can he swearved and almost hit an on coming car. I threw fire again.

Hey stop that you inbicile! He sweaved again

I did it one more time as he hit into another car. And out the wind shield I went…..

Falling deep chpt.9

There were sirens an flashing lights, all the time I was sleep I could hear a familiar voice.

Shadow I whispered but no response it was an allusion, like everything good in my life.

The lights and sirens died down as I sat in a waiting room, I had gaws on my arm. A piece of glass was in my arm, I had cuts and brusies and I lost a lot of blood.

ROBBIN! I heard my name. I looked up to see shadow.

Shadow? I asked as I tried to hide my hand.

w-what happened? He asked. I looked away from him

it's nothing shadow.

Shadow un wrapped my arm. A little piece of glass was sticking out of my skin, he put his hand gently on my arm.

That thing is huge if you get it removed it will cut a vein. You could die! Shadow said all worried

Well… why do you care!?

Because I do! Why does there have to be a reason?

How did you find me?

I looked for you. I saw the sirens and followed them I thought I could find food.

You worry to much. Im not going to die.

Yes you are if to take that out.

Im fine!

Then why are you here!?

They did the same thing your doing… over reacting! I pulled the glass out quick I yelled in pain.

NO! shadow said as blood ran down my arm like water. I told you! He said as a tear fell from his eye.

Shadow….i whispered, stop over reacting. I calmed down. I looked at the glass it was a perfect square about the size of half my arm. It had my blood running down it, the blood was so tempting but I ignored it, I put my hand on the open wound as water surrounded it, I winced from the cold and the pain, it felt like lemon juice on a fresh cut. I took my hand away and a 18inch scar was left.

See? I breathed hard, you-you worry to m-much I fell out of my chair and in to shadow's arms.

Your crazy. I sat up when I heard his comment I held my head.

Your and idiot! I yelled

Your mental! He yelled louder.

I gasped as tears ran down my face.

Im sorry he said

No, shadow your right im menatly challenged! I said as I hugged him and cryed on his shoulder. He rubbed my head and shhused me, like I was I child.

No your not, your just having a hard time this year, never put your self down or others will too. And don't cry. I rubbed my eye.

No don't rub. He wiped my tears away then kissed my forehead. Then hugged me again.

I let go of him then looked at him, as he looked at me. I connected my lips on his, it was a weird feeling but it was passion nice. and there in the middle of the hospital waiting room we kissed for what seemed like forever but, it felt right it felt like….. magic.

Falling deep chpt.10

I was out of the hospital the vein was healed my arm was healed and it was dark. Shadow and I were heading home now but as we were, we ran in to sonic tails and my sister Ryan

Ryan? What are you doing here? I asked as she hugged me.

Looking for you, you had us all on edge and worry! Wh-what happened to your arm?!

I looked at my arm with the bloody gauhs on them. Uh? I connected my arm with

A 1 foot by 18 inch piece on trainglaur glass? I did a nervous chuckle.

Tails practacully fainted.

Tails are you ok? Ryan asked looking down at him. Glass? She asked again for the 5th time in an hour we were walking.

Ryan stop worrying! I said as the sun shone above the horizon. Shadow grabbed my hand, and pulled me back.

You know I have something to tell you, he said as he curled his fingers and gently rubbed them across my face.

Yes? I asked

Robbin I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about a lot of things, you, the question you asked me ,and how I feel about you.

Yea? I asked as my normal pink eyes twinkled.

I guess you can say, I love you.

I lit up with joy as I kissed him by surprise I kissed him as passinatly as I could that I didn't know sonic was behind us with a camera. The flash was bright and I accedentaily bit shadow's tounge. I rubbed my eye and said sorry to shadow as he death glared sonic as did i.

Who knew!? I for surly didn't.

Ryan came up next to me, bit his tounge?

Yea I responded

I did the same to tails.

Wait what!? You and tails, tails and you? Together omg that is to cute! I said practically yelling.

Yea the first time I kissed tails sonic took a pic and I bit tails' tounge.

You kissed!? With tounge!? I glared at tails

He gave me a worried look

Um yea im like 12 I can kiss boys.

Yea sure I started kissing boys at age 13. My sister and I laughed.

O yea sonic when we get home… im going to put you were amy is now shadow said so where only sonic could hear.

I stayed back with shadow. I didn't really get to say this but, I love you too. I've been thinking about it too and that's the most thinking I've done since I was gone. I kissed him again as I put my hand on his cheek.

We walked home and finally made it.

HOME! JEAN IM COMIN BABE! Sonic yelled as he came to the gate.

Falling deep chpt.11

I finally got back home and setteled in shadow and I were laying on the couch making out. Ryan was hanging out with tails in her room doing who knows what I would hear moans every now and then from Ryan but I chose to ignore it.

I parted from shadow to breath, his beautiful crimson eyes looking at me as he breathed hard to.

I sigh and closed my eyes. I put my forehead on shadows as I opened them again.

Who knew I whispered.

Who knew what? He whispered back.

That you and I would be in my house on my couch…. Making out? I whispered back

I guess everyone people say we do look cute together…he whispered back.

I kissed him again then I got up off of him and started flipping channels. i sat cuddled up with shadow, the news came on, the murder of … I heard on the station before shadow changed it.

Wait shadow I wanted to see that! I said as I playfully elbowed him

Nah, do you really need to watch something about murder? Plus who watches the news anyway? He turned to e.s.p.n as the jets and steelers were playing. I took the remote and changed it to oxygen.

No espn. He said

No oxygen I said as I moved closer so or noses touched. He smirked and kissed me. Fine you lucky I like dis movie, he commented as he laid back with me under him practically.

We were watching enough with J-lo in it. The movie went off and I turned it off,

So shadow question.

What is it? he asked

-end of part 1-


End file.
